Captain Jetpack
'Captain Jetpack''' was a clone trooper in the service of the First Order as part of Coconut Comoany. He was the son of Director Orson Krennic and Captain Phasma. He was the best friend of Rey, a scavenger. Biography Early life Born from a three-sided relationship between Director Orson Krennic, Captain Phasma, and Jango Fett's DNA, young Captain Jetpack wanted to be a soldier just like the millions of other troopers that he shared a face (and armor) with. However, his mother wanted him to be a stormtrooper like her, so, at the age of 2, he was enlisted into the First Order's military program. When he was 12 years old, Jetpack met a young girl named Rey who he became a good friend of. The two met because of Enemy Awareness Day, which Emperor Palpatine felt was pointless and made absolutely no sense. As the years wore on, Jetpack stayed friends with Rey and met her friends Finn and BB-8. Much to the disgust of his parents, Jetpack never made friends with anyone in the First Order. Training as a stormtrooper When he became 16, Jetpack was made a full-fledged stormtrooper recruit. Under the direction of FART-123 and the Friendly Stormtrooper, he became a successful soldier (but he never fired at an enemy, because he was friends with all of them). During his first routine mission, Jetpack was placed in Coconut Company alongside TC-17 and was made a corporal, despite his wanting to obtain the rank of captain so he could omit his first name. All of the stormtroopers in the platoon were killed except for TC-17 and Jetpack, all because Jetpack distracted his companions so they wouldn't kill his frenemies. TC-17 complained to the High Command of the Forces of Evil, Emperor Palpatine, who kicked Jetpack out of the First Order military. Jetpack then was made a janitor for the first Death Star, so he could learn from his father of different military duties from an Imperial perspective. Changing of the guard Jetpack's learning days were cut short. The Rebel Alliance attacked and destroyed the first Death Star, with Krennic on it. Shaken by his father's death, Jetpack left the Empire and joined his friend Rey on Jakku, coping with his father's passing. Phasma was disturbed by her son's abandonment of the Forces of Evil and sent her troops out to apprehend him. With the help of Finn, BB-8, and Rey, Jetpack defeated his mother's troops and joined up with smugglers Han Solo and Chewbacca. He then realized that the Rebels were the true heroes and joined their side. Jetpack, Rey, Han, Chewie, and a number of Rebel troopers were tasked to hunt down and assassinate Kylo Ren, the leader of the Knights of Ren. Jetpack was pleased with this, because he disliked Kylo Ren. He was about to pull the trigger and snipe Ren before his mother jumped out of nowhere and shot him, killing him. After Jetpack died, his companions tried to defeat Phasma, but all except for Rey were either incapacitated or killed. Rey stood strong and discovered a lightsaber, using it to fight Phasma in a duel (calling Ren a wimp, Phasma took his crossguard saber). Rey was too overconfident. Phasma bested her and was about to kill her when Jetpack was greeted by a vision of Papa Acachalla, who blessed him with the power to come Back from the Dead. Jetpack jumped up, revived, and threw his ignited jetpack at his mother, sending her flying from the chamber through a glass window. Before they could discover her fate, the Rebels fled the scene and escaped on the Millennium Falcon. Relationships Rey Jetpack and Rey grew up as best friends, despite being on opposite sides (and in opposite eras, but this is fanon- deal with it). Jetpack felt that Rey was too strong for being a nobody. Orson Krennic Jetpack cared for his father, even though Krennic used his son for target practice with the Death Star from time to time. Jetpack had some trouble understanding why his father told explosions they were beautiful but didn't tell his mother that she was. Phasma Jetpack inherited his mother's first name (Captain) because he loved her a lot. She didn't love him back, however, and sent him into trooper training at age 2 and then put him in the front lines of the First Order's military before eventually hunting him down and killing him. Kylo Ren Jetpack disliked Kylo Ren because he was "a whiny emo kid who never talked to anyone but a mask." He left Kylo Ren behind on Hoth without his robes when he took off in the master of the Knights of Ren's shuttle. Appearances * The Life and Legend of Captain Jetpack Category:Fan characters